


Kai, baby...

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Jay is totally nuts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Realization, Shameless Smut, bisexual disaster Jay, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: In his weakened mental state, Jay decides to go for a walk around the first realm in the middle of the night. Kai goes after him, hoping to get the boy back to camp safe and sound. Kai never imagined that moments later Jay would be bouncing on him, moaning his name.Set between SoG and Hunted.





	Kai, baby...

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get over the fact that Jay called Kai 'baby' so naturally, so my brain tried to come up with an explanation that would fit in the canon timeline :)  
Or maybe it was just an excuse to write some dirty plasma, who knows...

"Remember that one time when Jay called Kai 'baby'?" Cole laughed.

Lloyd choked on his drink, the bubbly beverage spilling from his lips and making a mess of his clothes and the table full of snacks.

"Dude, that was gross!" The master of Earth whined with a lopsided grin.

"Don't laugh, I nearly died there!" The blond yelled at him, then whipped his mouth with a napkin Zane handed him. 

"Did you really do that?" Nya asked her boyfriend, a giggle already threatening her lips as her shoulders bobbed with restrained amusement.

Next to her, Jay blushed like mad. "Oh, yes, he did! We were all there to witness it, uh, Zane?" The black ninja looked at his friend who nodded back at him, also amused but trying to keep his laughter down as to not embarrass Jay anymore than necessary. 

Jay groaned. "Thanks FSM I don't remember anything up until that battle with the dragon at the arena. I don't wanna know all the stupid stuff I did during my trip to cloud cuckoo land." He commented grabbing a fistful of popcorn from the bowl. Right before his hand reached his mouth he glared at Cole comically and shot the whole mass of tiny puffs at him.

"Hey! Come on, it was hilarious." Cole said raising his arms as a barrier. "Right, Kai?" He elbowed the boy next to him.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, yeah… very funny…" He muttered awkwardly. His friends kept joking and throwing food at each other while his mind flew back to a couple months ago and that specific night that had thrown a whole new perspective at him.

♦️♦️♦️

"Kai… Kai…" A soft electronic voice said, pulling the fire master out of his slumber gently.

The brunette's nose scrunched up, opening his eyes to find two shiny blue lights hovering over him. He rubbed his face. "My turn already?" His voice thick with sleepiness.

Zane hummed and stared while his friend let out a low groan and sat up on the bed, stretching his limbs with a wince. "If you're too tired I don't mind taking another shift."

"No, no. I'm fine, just, uhm," he rolled his shoulders until they released a little unsettling but satisfying crack. Kai whined but a smile rushed to his lips, then looked at Zane. "You need to rest too."

"I'm a nindroid." Zane cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Tsk, you know what I mean." Zane though kept his amused look on the boy. Kai snorted but decided not to elaborate, his mind was still too sleepy and his words probably didn't hold any actual sense in fact.

Zane glanced at the other side of what had once been the welcoming sleeping quarters of the Bounty —now a mere shack barely holding on. Although they had been lucky enough the Colossus hadn’t totally destroyed that part of the ship, parts of the walls had cracked and broken due to the pressure of his giant rocky hands. The breeze filtering through the holes, despite not being too heavy, added a coolness to the place unusual for a bedroom.

In the darkness of the maltreated room, two bodies lay on the bed next to Kai’s, one a lot bigger than the other, blanket wrapped thoroughly over them as they slept.

"Is everything okay?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, little Wu was a bit anxious so Cole had to tell him a bedtime story."

"They seem to be having a peaceful rest."

"Yeah." Kai yawned and scratched the back of his head, instinctively moving his fingers through the locks to make sure they were in place after his little nap.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep for a little longer? I could-"

"Nah, I'm okay." Kai got up and looked around the poorly illuminated place. "Where's Jay?" When Zane sighed, Kai knew he was not going to like the answer to that question. 

"He's somewhere around here. Said he was going to go out for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?!" Kai covered his mouth, reminding himself to be quiet and not disturb the black ninja and the little master.

Zane shrugged. Kai would have argued with the nindroid for letting their friend venture out by himself around this unknown realm, but he reconsidered who was in front of him. There was  _ no way _ Zane would have let Jay walk away from camp under normal circumstances, but Jay's mental state was far from normal at that point, and he surely had ignored Zane's advice.

Kai couldn't hold back the groan that came out of him. "He's seriously lost it, hasn't he?"

Zane seemed to take a moment to think. "I believe it's some sort of coping mechanism. He should go back to his usual self… sometime."

"Yeah, but when?"

Zane looked just as defeated as Kai. Being a nindroid didn't necessarily mean he knew all the answers. Kai clicked his tongue and walked out to a big gap on the wooden walls, he pushed the makeshift curtain they had placed over it and stared at the dark rocky landscape before his eyes. They were still lucky the weather in this place was decent enough to gift them with cloudless nights where the moon shined bright.

"You know, maybe you should keep an eye on the camp for a while longer. I'll go after him." Kai finally said.

"Are you sure? It's quite dark."

Kai simply clicked his fingers, conjuring a small flame on his thumb that lit up the side of his face with a warm orangish tone. Zane smiled brotherly at him. "You watch over them, 'kay? Cole is gonna need someone with patience if little Wu wakes up again." He said patting Zane's shoulder and walking out of the hut with him. Zane sat near the fire while Kai started to walk in the direction the blonde pointed him where he'd last seen Jay. 

Lighting up his own fist the hotheaded elemental wandered around, never going too far that he would lose sight of the Bounty if he looked back, but trying to cover as much ground as he could.

"Jay? Jay, where are you?" He called.  _ Stupid boy. _ Why would his friend even want to 'go for a walk'? The realm of the Oni and the Dragon was pretty much a desert. Just rocks and rocks and —oh, wait, more rocks! There was no river near them nor a nice looking forest or any other stuff that could catch someone's attention to go there looking for a relaxing moment. Just a fucking vast extension of dry ground. Where the heck could Jay had gone to?

Shivers travelled all down Kai's spine. What if their demential brother had somehow stumbled into an Oni?  _ Fuck,  _ if something bad happened to Jay, Nya would kill Kai when they got back  _ —if _ they ever managed to go back to Ninjago. Kai shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that. He first had to find Jay and once he did he would tie him up to the helm of the Bounty and make sure to keep him safe on camp, even feed him if necessary. They were already dealing with a baby, what difference would one more make?

Kai was growing anxious. He’d been walking for a while but no sign of Jay yet. Suddenly he hit something hard with his foot. Kai bent down, illuminating the ground with his hand. He stared at the object as he picked it up. It was some sort of dark metal panel, with several layers on top of each other creating bumps, then a chain and another panel at the other side. It looked like some kind of armor, something like…

_ Jay's shoulder pads! _

Kai's worry skyrocketed and dropped the piece of armor to the ground, he turned around in every direction, eyes squinting to try and find any other signs of Jay's whereabouts. "Jay! Jay! Fuck…"

Had Kai's deductions been right sadly? Had Jay been taken away by the Oni or any other dangerous creature they still weren't aware of?! And if so how much time ago had that occured? Was there still a possibility that Jay was around or had the team lost motormouth forever?

"Jay! Jay, are you there? Ja-"

Kai bumped into something else. He looked down again and found Jay's jika-tabis by his feet, then a few steps farther lay the master of lightning’s inner shirt along with the upper part of his gi.

What the heck was the meaning of that?

"Jay?" Kai called again, stepping carefully and putting all his senses to work as he scanned the rocky surroundings, tension grabbed him, his breath coming out fast. He licked his lips and tried calling his friend another time, fearing that whoever had found Jay and stripped him off his clothes for whatever reason could still be around, lying in wait for Kai to lower his guard as well.

"J-Jay?"

"Yeah?"

Kai screamed as a shadow came down from the boulder he was just passing by and the master of fire fell on his butt. He rolled away expertly and stayed on the ground, crouched, face lifting up at whoever was there with him.

Albeit dark, the moon was kind enough to allow him some light, just enough to make out the side of Jay's freckled face smiling at him and his messy auburn locks. "Shit…" Kai muttered, feeling all his breath leaving him along the curse. "Are you fucking trying to kill me?"

"Uh, no." Jay replied with a funny note in his voice. He was fucking nuts, definitely.

"Fuck, what the hell were you thinking?!  _ 'Going for a walk' _ ? Have you forgotten where are w-" Kai trailed off as Jay shifted, the moonlight falling partially over his naked chest…  _ and crotch _ . Kai gasped and leaned back, falling over his ass again as he averted his eyes to the darkness around them. 

"I was bored and wanted to explore. It's not everyday you get the chance to be around the First Realm. Wouldn't it be a waste not to see everything in it?" Jay said walking closer to Kai and stopping right by his side. Kai didn't dare to lift his eyes. Yes, they had all seen each other naked, it was bound to happen when they shared the bedroom back at the beginning of their ninja adventures and it had never bothered any of them much. But this was not one of those moments when you bump into your friend after he's right out of the shower and trying to get some clothes on. Jay was  _ fully _ naked and standing right next to him as if he wasn't wearing his fucking birthday suit.

"I… uh…" Kai's mind was blocked, he had already forgotten what Jay had just said. His eyes swiftly moved up and caught a glimpse of Jay's toned thighs, its paleness amplified by the whitish light of the satellite up in the sky. "What the fuck are you doing like that? Did… did you get into a fight or…?"

"No. I just wanted to walk around naked; never had the chance to do it in Ninjago."

"You what?!" Kai's eyes shot up instinctively then regretted it right after. Jay's crotch was eye level with him, his member erect, standing up proudly against his stomach, tiny beads of clear cum decorating the crown. For some reason it took a whole lot of strength to tear his eyes away from the sight —strength Kai had yet to find.

Jay kneeled down, his body moving with a graciousness unusual for the hyper ninja. Kai only reacted when he felt Jay's hands fumbling with the belt of his suit. "You should try it too."

"What? Uh, no, wait-"

"Trust me, it feels so refreshing." Kai tried to push Jay's hands away from him but the younger brunette kept managing to grasps bits here and there until the fire master felt the robe around him loosening.

"Jay, stop it, are you crazy?" He knew it was a useless question but Kai's brain was having troubles to send logical orders to his mouth, letting him prone to babble as the other boy worked on undressing him.

Then without a damn reason, Jay's lips were on his. Kai's eyes opened wide, threatening to pop out of his face as he held his breath, frozen at the totally unexpected action. 

When a click sounded, the strap over his chest came undone and slipped down his body along with the mesh attached to it. "What are you doing?!" Kai gasped breaking the kiss, but Jay was fast to latch onto his neck, sucking over a spot that made Kai's temperature rose a few degrees.

"I'm cold, warm me up."

_ Warm yo-?!  _ Kai grunted and felt the urge to spinjitzu his friend right then and there. "If you're cold you fucking get dressed, you stupid-" His breath got taken away again when Jay dropped his hips down on Kai's groin and stole another kiss. The master of fire tried to pull away but his body wouldn’t listen to him, it wouldn’t push Jay off him, he could only stay there, at the mercy of the freckled boy. His lips were so soft, like fluffy clouds that molded perfectly onto his own, pressing with force and leaving a tingly sensation all over Kai’s hot skin. Kai shook under Jay with an appreciative hum, surprised at the hunger in Jay's mouth. He'd always thought the blue ninja would be the kind to give not more than soft pecks to his lovers, kind of embarrassed to do anything bolder than that.

Kai mentally slapped himself.  _ Are you really debating what type of kisser suits Jay more? _ He squeaked when Jay grounded his hips on Kai's, his naked cock rubbing against his own hard stomach. One of Jay's hands slithered down his chest and pulled at Kai's ripped gi, the clothing opening without offering much resistance and hanging loose around the arms, meanwhile his free hand cupped the elemental's hot neck as Jay nipped the opposite side, breathing in Kai's scent. 

"You smell like Nya…" Jay almost moaned into his ear, licking up Kai's pulsing spot. The fire master shivered at the contact of the wet muscle against him and his hands found purchase on Jay's slender hips, grabbing him thigh and marveling at the softness of his skin. He never imagined Jay’s body could feel so nice under his palms.

_ Fuck, what am I doing?! What is Jay even doing?!  _ Kai asked himself but found no actual answer. What was going on with his teammate? Had he really gone nuts? Was he feeling homesick? And why was Kai letting him rub all his naked glory over him? Friends weren't supposed to do that —specially not soon to be brothers-in-law! Yet… the way Jay was sensually rocking on top of him felt too good to let go. Kai knew he was to push the boy away, get him dressed and go back to the Bounty with the others, but found himself unable to. Almost as if he was under a spell —Jay's spell.

Kai gasped alarmed when Jay's hand squeezed his growing bulge over the fabric of his pants. Shit! Why was his body responding to the touch?! He bit back a moan. It had been so long since he’d felt another person’s hands on him —way  _ more _ than Kai would ever admit. Skylor and him weren’t official yet, they hadn’t had much time to hang around and actually bond what with their busy lives. Then again Jay’s hand was massaging him with such skills that was making it hard for Kai to control his hormones.

Without even realizing it, Jay had pushed him and laid Kai on the ground ever so gingerly, peppering his strong chest with kisses and little bites, the hand on his crotch never stopping the caresses but instead gaining boldness as he squeezed the engorged shaft, tracing its silhouette with his fingers. Jay pulled at Kai’s robe, exposing more of his sweetly toned torso and glued his face to it, tongue darting out to tickle a nearby nipple.

Kai gasped again, hips bucking up unconsciously and bumping against Jay’s leaking cock. “J-Jay, what are you doing?” He stuttered holding onto him.

“You’re so hot…” The other boy slurred, trapping the soft bud between his lips and sucking like a famished kitten.

The fire elemental couldn’t stop the cry that rushed past his throat but bit his own lip as soon as it was out, trying to hold the following ones. He didn’t know in which sense Jay had meant that but it sure made Kai feel all… funny. Like he was floating in the middle of a warm ocean, body moving gently back and forth with the motion of the tantalizing waves that infected him with pleasure.

The younger brunette shifted again, his lips moving down Kai’s frame, tongue stabbing his belly button for a moment which made the master of fire squirm and his cock harden painfully. Jay hooked his fingers on the waistband of Kai’s pants and pulled them down his hips along the underwear in one swift motion. Red froze at feeling the soft breeze on his private parts, head lifting up weakly as he heard Jay release a little moan and stare at his cock just the way a kid would eye a candy.

_ Oh, no… No, no, n-! _

“Ah, fuck!” Jay’s mouth was suddenly on him, lips wrapping tenderly over the tip of his dick before they lowered even more. Kai flinched at the contact and tried to push him away, escape from Jay’s hold, but the boy batted his hands away every single time, capturing the throbbing shaft in his mouth once again and going down hard on him. Kai’s back hit the ground with force as he felt all his breath being pulled out from him when his cock hit the back of Jay’s tight throat. Jay pulled off for a moment, catching his breath as his lips and tongue caressed all over the side of Kai’s member before claiming it again into his mouth with a deep moan. The sweet vibrations making Kai try to stifle another cry and epically failing at it.

His heart swelled and pushed up against his ribcage, that was way too much pleasure all at once. Kai’s hands trembled as his fingers tangled in the curly locks of his friend. “Jay… ugh… s-s-sto… Uh!” His eyes rolled back, breath coming out in hot puffs as soft grunts and moans broke the silence around them. The fierce pull on his hair didn’t seem to dither Jay but rather fuel his sudden lust. Kai moaned loud as he felt Jay’s hollow cheeks sucking up his shaft full force, extracting a few droplets of pre-cum that the boy soon smeared all over the tip with his tongue. Jay letting out a satisfied hum at the fire ninja’s taste.

Kai felt himself getting lost in a haze, hands on Jay’s head, fingertips brushing gingerly over the scalp, unable to pull the boy off him. The lightning master’s mouth was like heaven on earth. Kai was going crazy, he couldn’t think at all. The back of his mind shouting at him to get a grip and stop this right now before things got out of hand. Jay’s mind was distorted and probably had no idea what he was doing, maybe even he was mistaking Kai for his sister.  _ Just fucking tell him to stop.  _ And Kai tried to but the words wouldn’t reach his lips, they died somewhere along the path, blocked by the amazing feeling of Jay’s tongue licking the sensitive, bulbous head, pushing Kai closer over the edge.

All activity halted at once. Jay pulled off him and Kai sighed with a mix of relief and irritation. His eyes remained closed as he tried to catch his breath, afraid of looking up at Jay and finding the boy with a terrified expression on his face had he realized what he’d been doing up until that moment. Shit, Kai’s balls ached like a motherfucker, he’d been close to cumming. But it was okay, he told himself, he should just have to deal with that later somehow.

But then bare thighs were on him again and his eyes shot open. Jay was straddling him. With Kai’s pants shoved down his legs there was no barrier anymore between their bodies. Jay’s ass was rubbing against his cock, the shaft sliding along the boy’s crase, wetting the puckered skin with the generous amount of saliva Jay had applied on Kai earlier.

“Jay!” Kai yelped but Blue muffled his cries with another passionate kiss, pinning Kai’s head to the ground to prevent him from pulling away. Jay’s tongue slipped through his burning lips and searched for its equal then dragged the tip all over the muscle and up to the roof of Kai’s mouth. The fiery boy shivered and sucked at the intruder unconsciously, unsure why he was going along Jay’s ministrations. Kai didn’t understand why but the truth was he was so turned on by Jay’s lewd kisses. 

Blue shook and whimpered over him, pushing himself harder on Kai’s body and mouth. When their lips finally parted, Jay’s hovered over Kai’s, so close that their breaths prickled the other’s skin, then a hand reached down as Jay shifted and his hips lifted a few inches, suddenly he was fumbling with Kai’s dick. Red’s head leapt up, eyes wide open. The moonlight that fell over them kept the space between Jay’s legs covered in shadows but Kai didn’t need to see to know exactly what was happening.

_ No fucking way… _

“Jay…?” He mumbled, voice breaking as he looked up at his friend’s eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to know how it feels to have a cock inside.”

And, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary, Jay pushed down. A cry ripping his throat as he impaled himself with Kai’s dick. 

“Uh, fuck!” Kai choked, hands grabbing hard onto Jay’s thighs, enough to leave bruises on the pale skin. “Jay, wait, you’re not-” But another moan got in the middle of his whine. Jay had sank deeper, his ass eating Kai’s whole member with ease — _ way too much _ ease. What the fuck had Jay been doing up on that rock?!

A feeble gasp escaped the lightning master’s mouth “Uh… It’s so… warm…” He breathed happily, planting both hands on Kai’s chest, a tender smile on his face. 

Kai tried to regain control over his body, forcing himself to calm down and not let Jay’s warm cavern mess up with his brain. “Jay… Jay, come on, you have to- Uuuh! You have to… s-stOP!” The younger brunette rocked his hips tentatively.

“Oh, my gosh!” Jay moaned, hands reaching up to his own neck as he sat up, grabbing at the back of his heated nape and moving again, trying to start a slow yet rhythmic pace. His head fell back, half-lidded eyes locked onto the starry night above them. Kai let out a whine, his hands steady on Jay’s thighs as the boy rocked over him, moaning in pleasure. The fire elemental worried at his lip. He had to do something to stop this. Jay  _ wasn’t  _ there, he was confused, not conscious of who was beneath him, he’d regret this as soon as his sanity got back-

“Uuuh! Oh,  _ Kai _ , you feel so good!”

…

Well, maybe he wasn’t that confused.

Kai cried out as Jay started to bounce faster on him. His dick going in and out of Jay’s frantic body, taking too much pleasure in the way the sphincter squeezed around him. Kai didn’t realize it but his hips had started to push up against Jay, helping the boy keep up with his rhythm. Blue was moaning wildly over him, sharp gasps erupting from his mouth along with a string of praises to Kai’s hot body. The older brunette way too lost in the sexual mist Jay had transported him to. 

“Uh, Kai… Kai! Oh, please, baby!”

_ Baby? _ Kai’s eyes made an effort to focus on Jay, the hard light of the whitish satellite took away part of the roundness in Jay’s features, but Kai could still see that cute splatter of freckles on his cheeks, his mouth hanging open breathing erratically as his eyes squeezed shut and his eyebrows furrowed. Never before had he realized how beautiful his teammate was. Jay’s body looked precious, the moonlight washing over him making his slender body appear even more fragile, more huggable, more everything.

Kai didn’t know what happened, maybe it was the way Jay seemed to beg for a bigger pleasure, maybe it was his face twisted with sweet sexual agony, and maybe the fact that they were living a fucking nightmare in this realm and he was pretty stressed out, but something about this whole situation pulled at Kai’s strings.

Moving on autopilot, Kai grabbed Jay by the hips and pushed his friend down on the ground under him. Jay whined at the sudden move but the noise got mixed with a new moan as he felt the whole weight of Kai’s body pushing up against him —as well as his fantastic cock. 

“Oh, my! Oh, my! Uuh, Kai!” He shouted as the older brunette properly peeled the upper part of his outfit and threw it to the side, stretching out on top of Jay and getting comfortable as he rocked his hips with determined, deep thrusts. Jay’s hands quickly wrapped around Kai’s back for purchase, broken moans spilling from his mouth, relishing in the feeling of their naked chests against each other.

“Fuck!” Kai supported himself on the ground with his elbows, arms snaking under Jay’s shoulder blades and gripped him tight, locking the smaller boy in the embrace. His mind screamed at Kai to stop.  _ What the fuck are you doing? You’re fucking your sister’s boyfriend! _ But any arguments seemed futile whenever his eyes would catch a glimpse at Jay’s pleasured face, whenever the voice that used to annoy him with lame jokes moaned sensually next to his ear, whenever his ass collided against Kai’s hips and-

“Aaaah!” A high pitched gasp coming from the master of lightning alarmed Kai. He stopped dead and looked down at Jay, the boy’s electric eyes were wide open, mouth agape as he seemed to have had a divine revelation. Kai waited with with fear, worried that Jay might had come back to Earth just that right moment and got all traumatized by what was happening, but the horror disappeared soon enough as the boy bucked his hips against Kai with a whine. “Do that again.” He pleaded, voice already deep and sore from so much screaming.

“Uh… what?”

Jay grunted and pushed himself against Kai, irritated. Kai didn’t actually understand but went with the motions of his peer, thrusting again until he extracted a second alarming cry from Jay. “Oh, my gosh!  _ Right there! _ ” As if to make sure he’d gotten the point, Kai shoved his cock inside again following the instructions. “Uuuh, Kaiii!”

“Y-you like that?”

“Yes! Uh, please,  _ baby _ , don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Hearing that word again did weird things to Kai. It was like his mind tried to throw away everything that had once been stored there and only a spot reserved for Jay remained —Jay spread out in front of him, Jay shaking beneath his body, Jay crying tears full of passion and sexual desire, Jay screaming out of his mind, begging Kai for more.

The master of fire grunted, and pulled the boy’s legs up and around his waist, he secured himself again around Jay’s torso and bid farewell to any logic and morals he might have had up to that point. Jay shouted at the top of his lungs as Kai drilled him ferociously, hitting that magic spot inside him. Both of them panted hard, Kai’s face was taking shelter in the crook of Jay’s neck as he ravaged the boy, Blue’s animal cries only pulled him deeper into the abyss, filling his body with a familiar warmth. 

Kai didn’t say anything when Jay’s hand slithered down and gripped his own shaft, beating himself off fast and furious. Kai could only groan in appreciation at the way Jay’s inner muscles flexed and pulled him deeper into the canal. His hot lips opened and sucked a spot on Jay’s neck.

“Uh, yes, baby! Baby, please! Uuuh- I’m…! Ah, I’m gonna… gonna…!  _ Crap!” _

Jay’s back arched, his legs locked constricting around Kai, and when his mouth opened…  _ Fuck, _ Kai had never heard such a lecherous scream before, not even porn actresses reached such decibels with just so much harmony and perfection. The way Jay’s moans seemed to come from his very core... hadn’t Kai been already fucking him his dick would have turned into steel in a mere second after hearing that hypnotizing voice.

The boy writhed under him, his face shoved on Kai’s shoulder as he screamed in nothing but sheer pleasure, keeping Kai firmly pressed up against him with the hand he had on the ninja’s back. A wet sensation splattered all over Kai’s chest but he was way too far gone to care about it, all that existed to him at the very moment was Jay, clinging to him, moaning his name sensually, fucking him back with desperation. 

“Fuck! Uh, Jay!” Kai grunted as the fire inside his guts became too much to handle. He was right there, his lower stomach trembled, tears piled up behind his closed eyelids, just a little push.

“Uh, yes! Give it to me! Oh,  _ baby, _ I want it all!”

Kai nearly blacked out there. The orgasm hit him full force, harder than he’d ever experienced in his whole life. He pushed hard against Jay, legs shaking as he himself released a loud growl. His climax only heightened and prolonged by Jay’s happy cries, who seemed to be gaining so much pleasure out of feeling Kai’s cum fill him up deep inside his ass. Kai kept going, feeling himself emptying his whole essence into the boy. The two of them grunted and gave each other lewd kisses full of tongue and teeth to muffle their screams, until the pleasure slowly started to fade and Kai plopped down hard on Jay, panting with his mouth wide open, trying to catch some oxygen. He felt the boy beneath him struggle for air too and moved, dropping down next to Jay on the ground.

For a while all that could be heard where their erratic respirations and Kai was sure he fell asleep for a few moments. When his eyes opened again, his breathing had turned more steady. He sat up, the soft breeze leaving an uncomfortable cold, dirty sensation all over his stomach and chest. He stared horrified at his own body covered in sticky cum. His head snapped to the side where Jay lay totally wasted and with a bigger mess on his own torso. “Fuck!” Kai cursed lowly, hands gripping his hair. “Shit, shit, shit... What the fuck, Kai?! What the fuck have you done?!” He scolded himself, pulling at his hair like a maniac. It all felt like a dream somehow but there was no mistaking the pale substance on his and Jay’s bodies. They really had…

Kai got up, quickly fixing his pants and searching for his discarded clothes. He ripped a piece of his gi, it was pretty much falling to pieces already, not that his ninja peers would even notice the change —or so he hoped. He hastily rubbed the fabric against himself, getting rid of as much dirt as he could then proceeded to clean Jay as well. The boy was totally out. Sleeping peacefully despite being naked against the cold ground. After burning the accusatory rag, Kai started a search for Jay’s clothes. Luckily all the pieces were scattered nearby, it seemed after deciding he wanted to display his goods to the whole world Jay had undressed himself leisurely, tossing the different parts of his outfit as he strolled around, until he decided to relax on top of the boulder.

As he kneeled down beside Jay, Kai pondered if he should really wake up the boy. Yeah, dressing him would be a pain in the a- _A nuisance!_ _It would be a nuisance!_ Kai corrected his own thoughts. But the master of fire didn’t think he was ready to talk to him just yet. Hell, he couldn’t even look at Jay’s face even if the boy was asleep. Nevertheless, he tried.

“Jay… Jay… Hey, uh… Come on, buddy, wake up.” It felt weird to talk to him so casually as Jay’s orgasmic face flashed before his eyes. Kai nudged his shoulder. “Jay, come on.” A low rumble was his only response. “You, fucking idiot.” Kai murmured.

♦♦♦

Zane picked up a couple of pieces of food and balanced them in his hands, measuring their weight. He returned one of them to the pile and retraced his steps, nearing the campfire, carefully dropping the dry wood on the flames. The nindroid sighed and looked up to the sky. One hour, thirty-one minutes and seven seconds since Kai had left in search of Jay and yet none of them had returned. He was getting worried. Had they been the whole team Zane wouldn’t have doubted a moment to go after them, but he couldn’t leave Cole and little Wu all alone. His only option was to keep waiting and hope Kai could find their teammate before anything bad happened to the both of them.

A tiny crack in the distance caught Zane’s attention and he walked a couple of steps away from the fire, looking into the dark wasteland where a faint orangish glow approached their camp. Zane zoomed in and recognized the silhouettes of his two missing companions.

“You found him.” Smiled Zane as he trotted towards them, then realized Kai was precariously piggybacking Jay. He quickly rushed to the two boys and helped Kai put the boy down as they both held him. “What happened? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I, uh… found him sleeping behind a rock.”

“Sleeping? You mean he fainted? Oh, dear, I hope he hasn’t ingested any poisonous food.”

“No, of course not!” The answer came out too fast and the nindroid cocked an eyebrow at him.

“How do you know?”

“I… I checked his pulse and all that jazz.”

Zane still looked at Kai in bewilderment then proceeded to run a scan on Jay’s body. Kai tensed as Zane’s optics produced a blueish light that moved all over their friend.

“You’re right, his vitals are stable.” Zane ruled and Kai released the breath he was holding. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah, no, no, I just… I’m tired you know, I’ve been carrying him all the way down here.”

“Let me put him up with Cole and Wu.” Kai nodded and let Zane take Jay in his arms, pushing the boy against his chest and hooking his hands under his read as if he was transporting a giant child. Jay nuzzled the nindroid’s shoulder and let out a soft moan.

“Uhm…  _ baby… _ ”

Zane giggled with affection. “He must be dreaming about Nya.”

“Y-yeah…” Kai laughed as well, although Zane didn’t miss the tension that had suddenly dawned on him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Uh? Me? Oh, yeah, I’m, uh… fit as a fiddle!”

“Aren’t fiddles supposed to be handled with care due to their delicate frame?”

Under different circumstances, Kai would have found Zane’s innocence endearing but at that right moment he just wanted to boy out of his sight.

“Uhm, anyway, you go put Jay down on bed with the others. I’ll take it from here.”

“I thought you were tired.”

“Yeah, but I… I’m way too awake to go back to sleep. And you’ve covered my shift more than you were supposed to so…” Kai nervously motioned for Zane to keep walking and enter the building. The nindroid didn’t seem much convinced, but as Jay stirred in his arms he went ahead and walked up the ramp to the shack.

“If you need anything, you know where I am.”

“Yeah, yeah, uh… Good night.”

Kai didn't breathe calmly until he saw Zane passing the threshold and get eaten by the black interior of the ship. The fire master slumped down against a trunk by the fire. Elbows resting on his knees as his hands created a hideout for his embarrassed face. He still couldn't believe what had happened a while ago, still couldn't get over the fact that he, a  _ straight _ boy, had  _ fucked  _ his sister's  _ boyfriend.  _ And not just a quick thing but a full mind blowing experience that still made him weak on the knees every time he remembered how hard he'd come. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life before, not with himself, not with a girl.

Maybe he wasn't as straight as he had always thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope you liked it!  
Hit that kudos button, comment and see ya on the next update! (灬♥ω♥灬)/


End file.
